clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RogerLopez/Penguin Arena
Yeah, I've been looking at Hurt and Heal, so I made this new game, which is similar: Penguin Arena! You can use weapons and items from the Wiki (with their functions) to attack,defend or heal.. Instructions: *Post a comment saying "I'm in!" or anything similar in the Player list (on my blog). You'll be added to the list. You can be your self, or a character created by you. *I'll give you 50 health points. *It goes like this:If one player's attack is higher than the other player's defense, you take off the number of health points the attack does. Example: Player one attacks with banana blaster, and player two uses level 1 shield. If the banana blaster does 21 attack points, and level 1 shield does 10 defense points, player one takes 21 points from player two. If the defense is higher than the attack, the points are taken from the defense points, for example: A player uses flipper punch, and the other one uses level 1 shield. The flipper punch does 5 attack points, and the level 1 shield has 10 defense points, so 5 defense points are taken from the shield, leaving it. If you heal, depend of the potion you take, you heal more or less. *You can start battling with your attacks, defense, or healing commenting. Example:(to start a battle)"I challenge ______!" (to use attack, defense or heal in the battle) "I use flipper punch on _________, I defend myself with level 1 shield, and I heal myself with level 1 healing potion". Battles will be made on the correspondent level arena. Example: Level 1 battles will be made at level 1 arena. *If you lose all your health points, you lower a level. *To level up, you must win 5 battles to be level 2, 10 to be level 3, 20 to be level 4, 50 to be level 5, 60 to be level 6, 70 to be level 7, 80 to be level 8, 90 to be level 9, and win "The Ghost" (me, I made that page) to be Arena Master. *Battles are won when one player takes off 10 health points from the other. Items: Level 1: *Flipper punch (starter), 5 attack pt. *Lv 1 shield (win 1 battle), 10 defense pt. *Snow ball gun (win 2 battles), 11 attack pt. *Lv 1 healer (win 2 battles), 5 heal pt. *Lv 1 armor (win 3 battles), 15 defense pt. Level 2: *Glowing punch (starter), 16 attack pt. *Lv 2 shield (win 6 battles), 20 defense pt. *Banana Blaster (win 7 battles), 21 attack pt. *Lv 2 healer (win 7 battles), 16 heal pt. *Lv 2 armor (win 8 battles), 25 defense pt. Level 3: *Laser punch (starter), 26 attack pt. *Lv 3 shield (win 11 battles),30 defense pt. *Fruit Blaster (win 14 battles), 31 attack pt. *Lv 3 healer (win 14 battles), 26 heal pt. *Lv 3 armor (win 17 battles), 35 defense pt. Level 4: *Hiper punch (starter), 36 attack pt. *Lv 4 shield (win 22 battles), 40 defense pt. *Ditto A (win 30 battles), 41 attack pt. *Lv 4 healer (win 30 battles), 36 heal pt. *Lv 4 armor (win 40 battles), 45 defense pt. Level 5: *Radioactive punch (starter), 46 attack pt. *Lv 5 shield (win 51 battles), 50 defense pt. *Ditto B (win 54 battles), 51 attack pt. *Lv 5 healer (win 54 battles), 46 heal pt. *Lv 5 armor (win 57 battles), 55 defense pt. category:wiki character blogs Category:Blog posts